Bitter Sweet
by black-kaytee
Summary: Partial sequal to "Bakura Strikes Back". Love is hard- especially when two souls share a body. Two relationships get caught in the cross fire.
1. Confessions of a Stone

Hey people! What's up? This is a fic written by me and my co- author….. Luu- Chan! Beware of OOC's in anyone and everyone. Who knows what the pairings will be? Just relax, read, and of course…. Review!!!  


Setting: Yugi-tachi(and gang) are on their way to go to water world! (it's summer obviously)   
Yugi, Yami, Joey, Tristen, Anzu, Serenity, Otogi(no, not Duke, Otogi! Otogi!), Kaiba, and Ryou are included in this fic.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………… 

Joey: I sure am glad school's out! No more homework or learning! Or creepy evil spirits that take over your body.  


Yugi: ^_^;; yeah.  


Kaiba: It's not surprising that you were taken over. I always knew you were a little dog.  


Joey: Watch it!  


Yugi: U_U;; This isn't going to be good.  


Joey: Don't worry koi. I won't get angry today. I just want to spend the day with you and my friends, without anything supernatural happening.. *hugs Yugi*  


Kaiba: *feels jealous because he has somewhat of a crush on Yugi or Yami. Depends on how you look at it*  


Yugi: Yeah, that would be nice.   


Tristen: And I'll try and be nice to your brother, Serenity.  


Serenity: That's good. He really is a great brother.  


Otogi: *doesn't want to let Tristen be with Serenity* I'll be nice to everyone. Just for you, Serenity.  


Ryou: That's good. So we're all in agreement? No put-downs today?  


Serenity: That's wonderful Otogi.  


Tristen: *holds Serenity's hand* So what do you want to do first? Waterslide? Or just hang out by the pool?  


Serenity: Oh, well, I don't know. This place is so big. There's so many places to go and see. *looks around*  


Joey: Could I have a word with you, sis?  


Serenity: O-okay.  


Joey: *takes her a few feet away* You know, both Otogi and Tristen like you. Personally, I don't think either of them are that great and you'll probably end up choosing one or the other by the end of the day. So just try not to lead either of them on otherwise, this day could get really ugly.   


Serenity: What? What do you mean?  


Joey: They're both going to try to outdo one another, which could lead to bad things.   


Serenity: Why would they do that though?  


Joey: Cause they're both jackasses.  


Serenity: They're not... donkeys, Joey. Well, Tristen was that one time, but he's redeemed himself.  


Joey: Believe me sis, they are. They just always act like they aren't because they want to be with you.  


Serenity: It's not wrong that they want to be with me.  


((Luu- Chan's comment: *shakes head* Serenity, so innocent and naive... like Yugi! ^o^)) 

((black- kaytee's AN: You're…. Obsessed with Yugi….. it's funny. ^-^)  


Joey: *shakes head* You're so innocent and naive that you don't even realize it. Just trust me on this one, okay?  


Serenity: O-okay... but what do you want me to do then, aniki(brother)?  


Joey: Tell both of them up front that you're not interested in them that way.  


Serenity: But that's mean, Joey!  


Joey: It's smart! Leading them on is mean, Serenity.  


Serenity: Ah-... *looks down at the ground* fine...  


Joey: Good. Hey Tristen, Otogi! Serenity has something she wants to say!  


Tristen and Otogi: What is it, Serenity?  


Serenity: *blushes* Uh... *twiddles fingers* I have no attraction... to either of you... other than... friendship. *looks down at the ground sadly*  


Tristen and Otogi: WHAT!?!?!?  


Serenity: *looks even more guilty*  


Tristen: What the hell do you mean?! No attraction?!  


Otogi: You were just leading us on the entire time?!  


Serenity: I didn't know you guys liked me, honestly! I wasn't trying to lead you on! *starts crying*  


Joey: See what you guys did? You made my little sister cry!  


Tristen and Otogi: But I didn't mean to........*both look down*  


Serenity: *sniffle* I'm... going to go look in the gift shops... *runs towards the gift shops, wiping her eyes on her arm*  


Tristen and Otogi: *look up and glare at Joey*  


Joey: She made her own decision. Now let's go and have some fun!  


Yugi: *walks over* You know, everyone's left already.   


Joey: Oh shit. Then let us go and have some fun. *kisses Yugi*  


Kaiba: *is watching from afar, wishing that he was Joey*  


Yugi: *kisses back* Okay!   


Kaiba: *whispers to himself* I will have you Yugi. Someday........ (he's really in love with Yami though, but he doesn't know about him)  


((Luu- chan: ^_^ Love triangle!))  


(( black- kaytee: Oh yeah....I know it's sick and warped but it's funny.))  


((Luu- chan: Yup))

Yugi: Well, how about we go do those slides first? *points to the very, very, very tall ones(which names are beyond me)*  


Joey: *is afraid of heights, which Yugi doesn't know* Uhhhhhhh......... you sure you want to go on those ones? I mean they might not let you on.  


Yugi: Huh? No, I've been on them before.  


Joey: You sure then, Yug?  


Yugi: Yeah, they're fun!  


Joey: O-okay then. If you really want to. *gulps* Then we'll go.  


Yugi: Joey... are you afraid of heights?  


Joey: Me? No, of course not. Are you?  


Yugi: No, you're just acting like you are. It's okay to be afraid of heights, Joey. ^_^  


Joey: Thanks Yug. *hugs him* I love you. And I think I'll face my fears just for you. *kisses him*  


Kaiba: *still watching them* Damn you, Wheeler!  


Yugi: *kisses back* No problem, Joey. I love you too.  


Joey: Then let's go! Hey, I think I see Anzu and Ryou over there too. *walks up* Hey guys!  


Ryou: Hello Joey. Yugi. Having fun?  


Anzu: You and Serenity finally done talking?  


Yugi: Not yet, but we will.  


Joey: Yes. And she finally "broke up" with Tristen and Otogi.  


Ryou: There's a really long line for this slide. But it's one of my favorites so I've just been sitting here and waiting.  


Joey: You mean, kissing me wasn't fun Yugi? *looks down*  


Yugi: No, no, it was, I just mean we haven't done anything fun, like, park wise.  


Joey: Okay. So nothing is wrong with the way I kiss?  


Yugi: No, not a thing.  


Joey: Good. Let's just wait in line then.  


Anzu: Uh, hello? What about us?  


Joey: What about you?  


Ryou: *whispers to Yugi* I've been putting up with her for 10 minutes too long. Help me!  


Anzu: *sighs annoyingly* You guys were ignoring us totally!  


Ryou: I don't really mind. And why should you?  


Yugi: Hmm.. *looks over to where some people are walking around* Oh, Anzu, there's Hojii from language class! Why don't you go talk-  


Anzu: *interupts* OhMyGod! It's Hojii! *runs off to talk to him*   


Joey and Ryou: Thank you!  


Yugi: ^_^  


Ryou: Why does she always have to be so damn annoying?  


Yugi: I guess she was born that way.  


Joey: Remind me, why are we friends with her in the first place?  


Yugi: *thinks* I don't know.  


Joey: Let's just try and avoid her the rest of the day.  


Ryou: Ditto!

Yugi: ok.  


*Meanwhile, Kaiba is watching Yugi and Joey and decides to tell Yugi how he feels. He walks over.....*  


Kaiba: Could I talk to you for a second, Yugi?  


Yugi: Hm? Okay.  


Kaiba: Yugi, ever since I first dueled you, I noticed you were different. There was just something about the way you carried yourself that just sparked something inside of me. And I....... I've been attracted to you ever since then. It only grew when we dueled together. And I just needed to let you know how I feel.  


Yugi: ..! I uh...  


Kaiba: I know you're with Joey but....... I love you.  


Yugi: I... don't know what to say...  


Kaiba: Please! Say something! Please!  


Yugi: Well, perhaps you are in love with my Yami? Because he is the one who normally duels...  


Kaiba: Your what?!  


Yugi: Yami. He is the one you talked to on the helicopter. He said he was an ancient Egyptian pharaoh.  


Kaiba: THAT WAS TRUE?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!  


Yugi: Yes.  


Kaiba: You're crazy! There's no possible way that all of that could even begin to be true! Then again, I must be insane to ever think of liking you!   


Yugi: It's true Kaiba! Whether you believe it or not.  


Kaiba: Really? Then where is this Yami? If you're not him then you look an awful lot like him!  


Yugi: He's in the millenium puzzle. *looks down at his puzzle*

((Luu- Chan: I wouldn't bring it on a water slide!))

((black- kaytee: Yeah… okay then. Nice joke there……))  


Kaiba: Now I know you're insane! I hate to break it to you but your puzzle is an inanimate object that contains no life whatsoever!  


Yugi: *frowns* Really- *flash*  


Yami: -Kaiba?  


Kaiba: *steps back* What the hell was that?!?!  


Yami: I am Yami. As much as you don't want to believe it, I am the soul that lives inside the puzzle.  


Kaiba: All this time......it was you?!!!!!!!!!!  


Yami: Yes.  


Kaiba: But how?! How could this be true?!  


Yami: There are many things that have no reason Kaiba.

((Luu- Chan: Yeah, like why we have to take the damn stanford nine tests)).

(( black- kaytee: Rock on! *does hand symbol* Fuck standardized testing! TO HELLLLL!!!!!!! But back to our story….))  
  


Kaiba: This is.... so strange. I mean, I don't know what to think anymore.  


Yami: Doesn't matter what you think right now. Yugi is going to have fun here. *walks back over to the water slides and changes back to Yugi*  


Kaiba: *walks off* I can't believe it! All of this time, it was someone else! God! And I'm still interested in him. Damn it!  


Joey: Hey Yug. What did Kaiba want to talk to you about?  


Yugi: Uhm, nothing important..  


Joey: Okay. Come on. Let's go!  
  
Yugi: Uh, yeah!  


*The day goes by and Yugi and friends have fun (except for Kaiba and Serenity). Yugi is just about to leave when he sees Kaiba by himself, looking depressed and saying something to himself.....*  


Kaiba: I'm such a fucking idiot! I hate myself!  


Yami: (screw the flash thing): Why do you hate yourself, Kaiba?  


Kaiba: Why do you even care?  


Yami: Why do I have to tell you?  


Kaiba: Fine. I hate myself because I thought I actually had a chance at falling in love with someone who seemed nice enough. But in the end, I was the one who ended up screwed. I should have just followed my mind instead of my heart!  


Yami: Your heart is way more reliable than you think, Kaiba.  


Kaiba: It got me in this position, didn't it? Alone, depressed, hating everything I am......  


Yami: You shouldn't be feeling all of that.  


Kaiba: Tell one good reason why not.  


Yami: Because someone does love you.  


Kaiba: And who would that be? 'Cause I don't even love myself anymore.  


Yami: Me. When you're acting like this, it hurts me. *starts walking away*  


Kaiba: Wait. What did you just say?  


Yami: If you bring yourself together, tell me, Seto.  


Kaiba: Did you just tell me you love me? Did I hear right? Please, tell me I did.  


Yami: You did. *walks off to catch up with the rest of the group*  


Kaiba: *smiles* I guess......it really was worth it after all. *walks off*  


Joey: What were you talking to Kaiba about, again? And don't say nothing this time Yug.  


Yugi: Uh, Yami just wanted to tell him something.  


Joey: Tell him what?  


Yugi: If Yami wanted you to know, he'd tell you. *smiles sillily*  


Joey: Whatever Yug. If I didn't know better, I'd say you're hiding something from me.  


Yugi: O_O;; Er... lets just go.

Joey: You are! Come on Yug! Spill! What was Yami telling Kaiba?  


Yugi: Uh... *scratches the back of his head*   


Kaiba: It was nothing. Yami was just explaining something to me. That's all. *he still has a big smile on his face*  


Joey: No, that's not it. *turns to Yugi and whines* Why won't you tell me? It's me. Joey. The one you say you love. If you love me you'll tell me......  


Yugi: You're right, I do love you, but it's not your business to know, Joey.  


Joey: Okayyyyyy.......*turns to Kaiba* What was he taking to you about? Tell me!  


Kaiba: It's not any of your business, Wheeler! Besides, I would only tell you if Yami let me and he wouldn't like it if I did share this particular piece of information.  


Yugi: ^_^

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………...

****

(( black- kaytee: Would this be considered the end then?))  


****

((Luu- Chan: Yeah.))  


((black- kaytee: Then in that case THE END……. Of the chapter readers! There is more to come! That is…. If you review me. Review me!))


	2. After Taste

Hey people! Second chapter here. Oh, I forgot- LUU- CHAN AND I OWN NOTHING. NOT YUGIOH, NOTHING.

  
A few days after their encounter at water world, Kaiba still feels bad about having feelings for Yami. He knows that these feelings will never be returned, so he walks about town, sulking and wondering what to do next. He feels guilty and he can't do anything about it. Joey and Yugi are also walking about town until their paths cross. 

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………...  


Kaiba: *thinks* Why do I have to be such a Goddamn idiot?! Falling for that...that....God! WHY AM I SO STUPID?!!!

*Moving over to Joey and Yugi*  


Joey: What do you want to do today, Yug?   


Yugi: I dunno, Joey.   


Joey: Want to walk around until we find something?  


Yugi: That's what we're doing anyway. ^_^  


Joey: Guess you're right. Hey Yug, I'm still wondering and I think I know what you're going to say to this, but what were you and Kaiba talking about?   


Yugi: If you knew my answer, why did you ask, Joey? o.O?  


Joey: Well, I thought you may be nice and tell me.  


Yugi: *sigh* Being nice isn't telling people things that are personal about their... err... close friend? (he doesn't know how to describe Yami in a way that it would be like normal people)  


Joey: Keeping secrets from your loved ones isn't nice. *frowns* And I _really _want to know! *whines* PLEASE??????  


Yugi: Joey... I... well... it's... arg! *stalks off in a random direction. uncharacteristically, might I add*  


Joey: *follows Yugi and hugs him from behind* PLEASE???? If you love me you'll tell me.  


((black- kaytee: This also is unlike Joey but I don't care.))  


Yugi: *blushes* Erm... ah... Joey, stop it. *shrugs him off and keeps walking* *calls over his shoulder* It isn't any of your business to know.  


Joey: Fine! I'm sorry. It's just that I'm kinda curious as to what went on because it seems like they were pretty cozy there. But hey, it's not like they're in love or something right? ((black- kaytee: Wow, how very astute of you, baka-Joey.))  


Yugi: ... *walks a little faster*  


Joey:*stops* Wait. One. Second. YOU'VE GOT TO BE FUCKING KIDDING ME RIGHT?!?!  


Yugi: ...! *walks faster*  


Joey: *shouts very loud* KAIBA IS IN LOVE WITH YAMI?!?!?!?!? NO WAY!!!!!  


Yugi: *runs and tackles Joey* Shush! You aren't supposed to know!  


Joey: *whispers* Oh my God, Yug! This is H -U -G -E. I mean, Kaiba is such an asshole to you and it was just because he was trying to show that he liked you? By the way, he does know that it's not you that he's in love with, right?  


Yugi: *looks around at the people staring at them because Yugi is lying on top of Joey in the middle of the sidewalk* *blushes brightly and gets up* *whispers back* Yes, that's what I explained to him the first time and them Yami talked to him the second time...  


Joey: *yells* What the fuck is he thinking?! *gets up* * thinks for a minute* Wait a sec, Yug. Does Yami reciprocate these feelings?  


Yugi: Uhm....   


Joey: You have got to be joking. It is one thing to have some asshole love you but to love them back is a something completely different thing!  


Yugi: Well, can we get off the subject now?  


Joey: Well, I'm sorry but this is news to me. I mean, you've known about it but if you want to get off the subject, we can. *kisses Yugi*  


Yugi: *kisses back* Thanks Joey.   


  
Joey: I'm sorry I had to drag that out of you Yug. I promise not to do that ever again.(crosses his fingers behind his back)  


Yugi: Okay, Joey.  


*Meanwhile........*  


Kaiba: *walks around* What should I do now? I know that I can't be with him because he lives inside of Yugi. I should probably move on but...... I can't!  


Yugi: *looking over at Joey while walking* *sighs* I never want to do that again. I feel like I'm betraying him by telling you- *walks into Kaiba*  


Kaiba: Yugi.....I uhhhh.....*is speechless* I really don't know what to say.((black- kaytee: Yes, he is saying that.))  


Yugi: Oh, Kaiba... *looks over at Joey*   


Joey: *chuckles and says* Do you guys need some time alone, Yami?  


Yami: *gets up and dusts himself off* You shouldn't have interrogated Yugi like that. You hurt his feelings.  


Joey: O-O *didn't expect Yami to actually come out* Uhhhhhhh.......I'm sorry? I'm just gonna leave you guys alone. *walks off*  


Kaiba: He knows?  


Yami: Yes, he forced it out of my aibou.  


Kaiba: Bastard! But uhhh... we kind of left things a little open-ended when we last talked.  


Yami: *sighs and nods* But I wonder how long Joey will keep it secret.  


Kaiba: Knowing him, not long. But what about you and I? Where do we stand?  


((Luu- chan: Arg, I could make sooooo many crummy jokes from that line.))  


(( black- kaytee: Okkkkaaaayyyy.....))  


Yami: Seto, I can sense that you don't believe in my love for you.

(( Luu- chan: How? I'm not sure...))

  
((black-kaytee:Lol. Really….))  


Kaiba: So you do? Love me, that is. Because I love you.  


Yami: I don't lie. Especially not when it comes to something serious like love.  


Kaiba: I know. That's something I've always admired about you. You're always so honest and good.  


Yami: Then if you knew that, why doubt it?  


Kaiba: I don't know why. It seems everything was clear before I met you. Then, it was like everything had new meaning. I didn't know what to do and I still don't.  


Yami: Then you'll learn and become a new person.   


Kaiba: I'm still adjusting though. But there is one thing that I'm sure of. I love you.  


Yami: And I love you. So are we going to stand here and talk all day or do something? (( Luu- chan: Hm, I know he is acting impatient but who gives a flying fig neuton.))

((Luu- chan: If you're wondering, that line is from full house.))  


((black- kaytee: That is the cheesiest fucking line I've ever heard in my entire life.))  


Kaiba: *smiles* That's up to you. *leans in to kiss Yami*  


((Luu- chan: No wait, not full house... step by step.))  


((black-kaytee: *rolls eyes* No wonder.))  


Yami: *meets him halfway forcefully*

((Luu- chan: Hehe, Yami's being rough... oh god, that sounded wrong))  


((black- kaytee: Holy shit! o-O))  


(( Luu- chan: ^_^;; I'm a little weird right now, as you can tell.))  


((black- kaytee: You're bad. That sounded really wrong. Why are you weird?))  


((Luu- chan: uh..... I don't know.... ^_^;;))

Kaiba: *kisses back eagerly and uses tongue* That was nice.  


Yami: Yes, it was. *smirks*  


Kaiba: Where do we go from here?

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………...

Luu- chan: Ack, stop using that line. it makes me wanna do a crummy joke.

black- kaytee: You're weird…. and fucking disturbed…. like me! '^-^' But to the readers, sorry for ending it there. I'll be sure to post as soon as I can. But I'll post even sooner if you review. SO REVIEW, DAMNIT!!!!!  



	3. New Love

  
Hey, this is black- kaytee. What up, readers? I haven't gotten any reviews yet so I may discontinue the story. But it's the same as always. Written by Luu- chan, and of course, your main authoress, black- kaytee. Now neither of us own anything in this story. Except for our own commentary that is. But please. Relax, read, and enjoy and please review. Otherwise, I'll be forced to discontinue.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………...

Yami: I don't know.  


Kaiba: *chuckles* Neither do I. But now that we're officially together, what do you want to do?  


Yami: You expect me to know a lot about this place? I may be able to go into Yugi's memories (don't know if this is true but who gives a fuck?) but I never felt the need to learn about "relationships and shit".  


((black- kaytee: Shit? Do you really think he would use that term?))  


(( Luu- chan: Perhaps. I know he would in the first season though.))  


Kaiba: I know what you mean. But we could just start out slow. We can get a bite to eat and you can tell me all about yourself that you know of.  


Yami: There isn't much about myself I can talk about. But I guess that will do.  


Kaiba: Uhhhhh........ I don't really get out of the office much. Do you know where we can get some food?  


Yami: Well, we could go were Anzu used to work. 

(( Luu- chan: She doesn't now because I fired her! Mwahahaha!)  


((black- kaytee: Damn straight.)) 

  
Kaiba: By the way, why exactly are you friends with her?   


Yami: ... She was one of Yugi's first friends... that's about it. Now she's a pain in all of our asses.  


Kaiba: Including Yugi's?  


Yami: Lately, yes, but he won't admit to it... out loud.  


Kaiba: *chuckles* I'm not surprised. That's what I like about you. You say what's on your mind.  


Yami: Yes, you've said that. *smug smirk*  


Kaiba: Just wanted to make sure you heard it. *smiles*  


Yami: *laughs quietly* It's amazing how different you are now.  


Kaiba: Thanks to you. You made me see how wrong I was about you and just about everything else in life. Thank you.  


Yami: I'm glad, Seto.  


  
Kaiba: So am I.   


*Kaiba and Yami enter Anzu's ex-work place, which is where coincidentally Joey met up with Tristen and Anzu. Kaiba and Yami don't know they're there or that they can hear their conversation.*  


Anzu: *whispering* You were right, Joey, they are together.  


Tristen: *whispers* I can't believe it! The spirit of the Millenium Puzzle is going out with that creep? That's just wrong.  


Joey: *whispers* It's true! I told you so.  


Anzu: *whispers* Okay, you don't have to rub it in.  


Tristen: *whispers* No way. I'll believe it when I see it.   


Joey: *whispers* Okay.......  


*Yami now knows that they are there but he doesn't care.*  


Kaiba: How's your food?  


Yami: Fine. But you're not eating yours.   


Kaiba: I'm not used to eating very much of this kind of food. Fast food I mean.  


Yami: *pretending to be Anzu* What? Not good enough for you? *laughs, knowing full well that Anzu could hear him*  


Kaiba: *laughs* That's a good impression. You sound just like that bitch.  


Anzu: *strained whispering* WHAT?!?!  


Tristen and Joey: *are covering their mouths so they don't hear*  


Joey: *whispers* Sounds an awful lot like you, bitch.  


Anzu: *strained whispering* How rude of you guys! I'm going over there and telling them you're here!  


Joey and Tristen: *grab her and cover her mouth*  


Joey: *whispers* Oh no you don't! Now sit, behave and listen in on their conversation like Tristen and I.   


Anzu: *grumbles* Stupid jerks.  


Kaiba: Do you hear something? (he doesn't know that they're there)  


Yami: It doesn't matter. It's not like the *says a bit louder purposefully* **puny weak mutt** *normal* is going to stoop low enough to **listen on our conversation**.  


Kaiba: Who are you talking about?  


Joey: *is trying very hard not to haul off and smack Yami*  


Anzu: *whispering at Joey* Haha, Yami is using Kaiba's name for you!  


Tristen: It's a good name for him.  


Joey: *whispers loudly* Shut the fuck up you bitches!  


Yami: *is having fun annoying them* Of course, if he was, he would probably just be trying to prove the fact that we are together to that **shark fin haired dumb ass**.  


Tristen: *whispers loudly* That asshole....... I'm gonna beat the crap out of him!  


Joey: *whispers* That may not be Yugi but that's still his body that he has to live in. No major ass kicking. Just a good couple of kicks and punches at the most.  


Kaiba: Why are you talking about those brain-dead bitches anyway?  


Yami: *smirks and moves his head shortly in their direction*  


Kaiba: *glances over to see them* Ohhhhhh....... might as well give them a show then. *kisses Yami*  


(( black-kaytee: By the way, this isn't a clean kiss. There is a lot of tongue on both sides.))

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………...

I'm leaving it here for now. I'll post whenever I feel like it. But this does get a lot more interesting. I promise. 'Til next time, this is your authoress, black- kaytee, saying good night and God speed….. and review, damn it! ^-^


	4. Betrayed Me

Hello there, readers! Due to the review I received, I've decided to give this story one more shot before I take it off for good. If I get any reviews at all, it continues. If I don't, then the story is taken off. But thank you to WitchHunterAmon for reviewing. As always, I am black- kaytee, the supreme authoress, and Luu- Chan is the co- authoress. Read and enjoy. ............................................................................................................  
  
Joey: *whispers* NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!! MY EYES! MY EYES!  
  
Anzu: *whispers* Oh, shut up.  
  
Tristen: *whispers* Hey look. Your bitch is macking (cheating on you) on another bitch.  
  
Joey: *whispers* I think I'm dying! Seriously!  
  
Yami: *twitches* I'll be right back Seto. *walks over and kicks Tristen* I am Yami, not Yugi. My aibou would never cheat on Joey, got that? *deadly glare*  
  
Joey: Why God?! WHY?!?!?!?!?  
  
Anzu: Shut up, Joey!  
  
Tristen: *trips Yami* You mother- ass fucker!  
  
Joey: WHY?!?!?!??!?!?  
  
Yami: Don't make me send you to the shadow realm. Yugi would be displeased with me but I don't give a fuck anymore.  
  
Tristen: Fine but please. Get Joey to shut up already! *Joey is still crying out in the background*  
  
Yami: *sighs* Joey...  
  
Joey: *cries out even louder* WHY??!!??!!??!?!  
  
Yugi: Joey, please stop crying.  
  
Joey: Why in God's name did you have to do that?! I didn't do anything to you! It was all Tristen and Anzu!  
  
Yugi: Koi, I can't control what Yami does, you know that. I'm sorry for what he did and I'm sorry he hurt you. Please forgive me! *lip trembles*  
  
Joey: *tearfully says* Fuck you! *runs out*  
  
Tristen: You really, really must have pissed him off.  
  
Yugi: Joey!!!! *runs after him but can't catch up due to short legs (^_^;; )* Joey...*gasp* please... *gasp* I'm sorry... *breaks down and cries in the middle of a sidewalk*  
  
*Meanwhile...*  
  
Joey: How can I hurt him just as much as he hurt me? I know what'll get the message across! *goes to Kame Game Shop*  
  
*Back to Yugi...*  
  
Kaiba: Yugi. Get up! You'll never catch him just lying on the sidewalk. I think I saw him go to your house.  
  
Yugi: *sniffle* Kaiba, he hates me now. There's no point in trying to catch him...  
  
Kaiba: That doesn't sound like the Yugi I know. Now please. Get up and catch him already. *pulls him up*  
  
Yugi: *sniffle* O-okay Kaiba. *takes a deep breath and goes over toward the Kame Game Shop*  
  
Bakura-Joey: *walks out of the Kame Game Shop very calmly and says loudly* Fool! I always knew he was too weak for his own good!  
  
Yugi: *stops dead in his tracks* Wh-what? Joey, no! Bakura, you fucking asshole! *severely pissed* Give Joey back!  
  
Bakura- Joey: *smacks Yugi down* Idiot! Like I said, your lover always was easy to control and I guess he always will be.  
  
Yami: *gets back up* You are supposed to be with Ryou. How are you back in Joey's body? Malik's item is the only one that is able to control people.  
  
Bakura-Joey: *chuckles* Joey willfully gave himself up. He grabbed the Millenium Ring on purpose, making it perfect timing to go back into his body. Apparently, he has nothing else to live for.  
  
Yami: *sighs in frustration and thinks* This is all my fault... *says* Tomb Robber, there's something you forgot. Even if you can get to all the other millenium items, you can never get my puzzle so you will never succeed in ruling the world! Using Joey is pointless.  
  
Bakura-Joey: Perhaps. But at least it's a start. He was so completely blinded by what you did that he was willing to do anything to get back at you. And a fine choice he made!  
  
\Yugi\ *winces*  
  
Yami: Even so, Ryou is still the true holder of the ring and destiny will do whatever it takes to bring the ring back to him, like before.  
  
Bakura-Joey: Maybe. Until then, I think I'll make Joey here kill himself. That will put this pathetic dog out of his misery.  
  
Yugi: I won't let you! *begins to glow a strange purple aura*  
  
!-- (5:06:59 PM)--((black- kaytee: What the hell Luu? Strange purple aura? Elaborate please.))  
  
((Luu- chan: Purple because it's the color of Yugi's adorable eyes and the puzzle is giving Yugi power.))  
  
((black- kaytee: Okay... obsessed.))  
  
Bakura-Joey: *pulls a knife from Joey's pocket* Look what I found! He usually keeps this for protection. *puts it up to his neck*  
  
Yugi: Stop it! *takes a step towards bakura*  
  
Bakura-Joey: Get down on your knees! Now!  
  
............................................................................................................  
  
Sorry but I have to end it there for now. If no one reviews this chapter, then the story is being discontinued for good this time. So please review and as always, matta ne, readers of ff.net. 


End file.
